Trapped Inside her Fear
by cath2545
Summary: Kelly is facing a tragedy she never wanted to happen. Her friends try to help her through it but she pushes them away. Kelly is falling deeper and deeper into the abyss. There is one person who might get through to her but she hates him.


Trapped inside her Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Beverly Hills 90210.

Intro: The unthinkable happened Jackie and Erin, Kelly Taylor's mother and sister were killed in a horrific automobile accident. Kelly is devastated no one not even her friends can seem to get through to her. She is falling deeper and deeper into the abyss. Kelly has closed herself off from everyone. There is one person who might be able to get through to her Dylan McKay the problem with that is Kelly despises him.

Chapter 1

The phone rang and Kelly picked it up.

"Hello, Kelly Taylor PR., Kelly Taylor, speaking." Kelly said.

"Ms. Taylor, this officer Jon Loma from the LAPD." "Are you related to a Jackie Taylor-Silver and Erin Silver?" officer Loma asked.

Kelly felt her level of panic rise as she answered. "Yes I am, Jackie is my mother and Erin is my sister."

"Ms. Taylor they were in an automobile accident and are at Cedar Sinai Hospital." he told her.

"I will be right there." Kelly said and she ended the call and ran out the door.

Kelly does not even remember driving to the hospital. When she got there she ran in and asked about Jackie and Erin. The nurse at the desk said they were in the emergency room being worked on. Kelly wanted to know if she could see them the nurse told her a doctor would come and talk to her. Kelly started to pace up and down the hallway. She could not sit and wait she wanted to be in there. All of a sudden Kelly heard a familiar voice.

"Kelly!" Donna yelled running down the hallway.

Kelly turned around and saw Donna and David running towards her.

"How did you find out?" asked Kelly.

"My dad called he was in the emergency room when they were brought in." said Donna.

Kelly looked over at David and saw upset he was. She went over and they hugged each other.

"Kelly, do you know what happened?" David asked.

"No, an officer called me and told me about the accident." she told him.

Donna went off to find her dad. She also called Brandon and Andrea. They told Donna they would call the rest of gang. A few minutes later Mel Silver came and wanted to know what happened. Donna came back with Dr. John Martin. Kelly swallowed hard seeing to look on his face. They turned as the rest of their friends came down the hallway. The only ones not there were Brenda and Dylan knowing how Kelly felt about them; Brandon thought it was wiser not to call them right now.

Dr. Martin asked them to go into the private conference room.

"No, No." Kelly ran screaming through the emergency room doors.

Dr. Martin ran after Kelly. Kelly found Erin first laying there on the stretcher, cuts on her face a large gash on her right leg and head. She was so still. Kelly started too walked towards her. A nurse went to restrain her. Dr. Martian stood next to the nurse and told her it was alright. Kelly got to Erin.

"Erin, please open your eyes, its Kelly. Kelly told her as she started to sob.

"I want to see my mom." stated Kelly.

Dr. Martin went over and said. "Kelly you don't want to see her right now."

"Yes, I do!" Kelly demanded.

He took her over to where Jackie was. Kelly walked shakily over to her. Jackie's head and face had gone through the windshield. Kelly stood there trembling shaking her head No! A nurse handed Dr. Martin something and he slipped into his lab coat pocket.

Right outside the doors Kelly's friends are waiting. Donna was trying to comfort Mel and David. Noah and Val went over to Steve and Clare.

"How did the accident happen?" Noah asked.

"No one has said yet." Clare told them.

"Where are Brenda and Dylan?" asked Val.

"Brandon thought it was wiser not to call them yet." Steve told her.

"I can understand that." "Kelly does not need any more stress right now." said Val.

"Kelly, let's go to that room." Dr. Martian said as he guided her by her shoulders out of the emergency room.

Once out in the hallway again Kelly looked at her friends she stood there trembling. She saw Mel and David and went over to them and the three embraced each other.

All Kelly could do was to say. "Their gone."

Donna's dad went over to her.

"Get Kelly into the conference room." he told her.

"Ok dad." said Donna.

"I need to sedate her, Donna she is on the edge right now." he told her.

Donna went over to where Kelly was. Told Kelly that her dad wanted to see her.

"Donna, I just want to go home." "I will be alright." Kelly said.

Kelly was now acting like everything is alright now like nothing happened and that Jackie and Erin were going to walk out of there any minute. Dr. Martian came over.

"Dad, Kelly is acting like nothing has happened." she told him.

"Donna, Kelly is in denial right now she knows it has happened but her mind cannot accept it." Dr. Martin told Donna.

Kelly started to go out the hospital doors when Brenda and Dylan come in. Brenda goes over to Kelly and hugs her.

"I am so sorry to hear about Jackie and Erin." Brenda told her.

"My mom and sister are ok." Kelly said.

Brenda looked at Dylan who also had a look of confusion on his face. Brandon came over.

"Guys, she can't accept the fact they are dead." he told them.

"Kelly, where are you going?" asked Andrea.

"I told you I am going home." said Kelly.

Dr. Martin told Donna to get Kelly's keys away from her because she is in condition to drive.

"Kel, let Clare and I take you home someone will drive your car for you." Steve said.

Kelly looked at her friends and said. "What is wrong with you guys?" "I am fine and I can drive."

Dylan went up to Kelly and said. "Kelly, you are not fine, your mother and sister were just killed you are far from fine." "I know what I am saying."

"Dylan, leave me alone!" Kelly yelled at him.

"Come on." he said as he reached down and took her hand.

David being in protection mode started to walk towards Kelly and Dylan. Brandon stopped him.

"I am not going to let him hurt her." David told Brandon.

"He is not going to hurt Kelly if anything he is trying to help her." Brandon said.

Dylan tried to get her in the room she was fighting him. When all of a sudden Kelly broke free from Dylan's grip and ran out of the hospital. Dr. Martian's pager went off.

"Donna, I have to go but when you get Kelly somewhere call me." he said as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

The gang ran out the doors to stop Kelly but when they got there she was already gone.


End file.
